gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which he is the protagonist. In the game, he is Gay Tony's 25-year old bodyguard and business associate (making Luis the youngest of Grand Theft Auto IV's three protagonists). Description Childhood Luis is of Dominican descent, born and raised in Northwood by his mother Adriana Yanira Lopez, with his brother Ernesto Lopez and his sister Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a US Marine who abandoned them while they were young. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Luis' childhood (and current) best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar Gomez and Alonso Gomez. Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, ushered most of the neighborhood kids into drug dealing. During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "layed down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. He was also scrawnier in those years, as Armando and Henrique recall. When Luis was 17, in 1999, he went to juvenile hall for two years, because he shot a teacher who felt up his sister. Curiously, this does not appear on his criminal record. Not long after his release in 2001, he had been arrested again for Grand Theft Auto. This likely coincides with him taking the blame for a crime commited by Armando and Henrique (neither of whom were caught) and going to prison. During this stint, also two years, he got his current physique by fighting inmates off to keep himself from getting raped or killed. His brother and sister, however, both left Liberty City and started stable lives, with a spouse, children and homes in different small-town suburbs. Luis is similar in a sense to fellow GTA protagonists Carl Johnson and Vic Vance, in the sense that they are both minorities from poor neighborhoods who wish to live legitimately and are frustrated by repeatedly finding themselves in criminal situations. Specifically, all three are very reluctant to sell drugs. Luis got in police trouble a third time in 2003, for Assault, but avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis was being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the LCPD goes on for years thinking Luis is still closely connected to them, while in fact this was one of their last times together. Young adulthood and meeting "Gay Tony" Prince In 2005 when Luis was 22, his life changed when he accepted a job from "Gay" Tony Prince to be a bouncer at Hercules, and it wouldn't take long for Tony and Luis to see each other as a sort of father-and-son pair. He cut all remaining ties with his old gang (except Armando and Henrique as friends), and paid his supposed last visit to an illegal cage fighting ring (though he would return). By working for Gay Tony his life became much more positive, and while he lost respect with old friends who saw him as a yuppie, he was introduced to much more money and glamour. Tony once paid Luis to take helicopter-flying lessons for business purposes (as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment, as well as the Club Management mission with Bruce Spade). Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several loaners across the city such as Mori Kibbutz and Ancelotti member Rocco Pelosi. Lopez also worked casually with the multi-billionaire real estate developer Yusuf Amir. He also worked for Ray Bulgarin, who would later attempt to murder Luis and Tony. Sex life Because of his role as a celebrity nightclub bouncer, Luis has the opportunity to socialize and even have casual sex with famous, beautiful women. Some people mentioned during the game that Luis has a little penis. It's unproved, but this blame comes from his lovers, and he gets angry when somebody else talks about that. Gracie occasionally teases Luis and suggests that he is a closeted homosexual. It's perhaps notable that Luis seems to have a slight pattern towards brunettes. He had been linked romantically to: *Carmen Ortiz: A Bohan woman that Luis was involved with and calls "nasty", probably before his glamorous days as a club bouncer (because Henrique Bardas was also involved with her). In an eerie coincidence, she is a potential girlfriend for Niko Bellic and once dirty danced with Elizabeta Torres at one of her house parties. *Daisie Cash-Cooze: A British socialite living in Liberty City, who once slept with Luis and avoided him afterwards, even though Luis contacted her a few times. She later recruits his help when a famous actor that she cheated on her boyfriend with, Chris Hunt, is about to humiliate her. Although Hunt releases a compromising sex tape to millions of viewers, Daisie happily marries her boyfriend despite the affair. *Dani Lupisella: Daughter of the Lupisella mafia don, who threatened to have her father "chops his balls off" if or when the relationship ended. During "Blog This!...", Luis tells Gracie Ancelotti, who is interested in him, that he will not date mob daughters because of the experience. *Joni: A close co-worker of Luis' at Maisonette 9, who will sometimes give Luis blowjobs and even sex in the surveillance room and later complain in stride about Luis having a tiny penis. It's mostly implied that they have a friends-with-benefits relationship, but if Luis has sex with a woman in Maisonette 9's bathroom (see below), Joni will scream at him for breaking her heart. *Margot: A mentally unstable ex-girlfriend who attempts to kill herself two times over Luis. The first time she uses painkillers and sleeping pills, and then a second time she jumps from a two to three story pier and actually dies. Luis disperses the area before attracting any attention. *Monique: The two were dating beforehand, until Luis was caught sleeping with her roommate. In the mission Boulevard Baby, she recognizes him and she hooks up with him all over again. She is caught red-handed by her boyfriend Vic (owner of Bahama Mamas) who was been thought to be out of town. *Monique's roommate (see above) *Poppy Mitchell: One of several famous people Luis has had casual sex. When asked about having sex with celebrities by Cloe Parker (who was drunk and advancing on him), he says it's just like normal sex, except they look at themselves in the mirror. *The player has the opportunity to dance and have sex with random women at Maisonette 9. *In a similar fashion, he has rigorous sex with an Unnamed Asian Woman in the Maisonette 9 bathroom, right before Monique in "Boulevard Baby". Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits During the missions Not So Fast and Ladies Half Price, you can go back and kill Johnny Klebitz, Packie McReary or Niko Bellic. Though this does cause the mission to fail, the characters have a ton of health and will revive to continue running to the exit. Luis' physique also changes just slightly in each DLC. LCPD Database information * Surname: Lopez * First name: Luis Fernando * Age: 25 * Place of birth: Liberty City * Affiliations: Known Associate of "Gay" Tony Prince. * Criminal record: **2001 - Grand Theft Auto **2003 - Assault * Notes: **Northwood resident of Dominican descent. **Works as a bodyguard for Tony Prince, streetname - Gay Tony. **Also works as a doorman at Prince's nightclubs Maisonette 9 and Hercules in Lower Algonquin. **Linked to several Northwood drug dealers from an early age and known to be involved in the illegal street-fighting scene. Trivia *In the GTA IV mission Three Leaf Clover, Niko can kill Luis when he is amongst the hostages in the bank, although this has no effect on the storyline. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9", which could be referring to Luis, but also Dessie as well. *Luis is a official licensed helicopter pilot; he took a Higgins Helitours weekend crash course, and has a certificate of completion hanging on the wall next to his bedroom in his Northwood Apartment. Based on comments made by Luis during the missions Sexy Time and Ladies' Night and Armando during a Drug War, Tony is the one who paid for it. *During Drug Wars side missions, both Armando and Henrique call Luis a "crazy psychopath" and "loco", saying he goes crazy and kills everyone, refering to the gang members. *During the friend activities, Armando and Henrique mention that Luis was always a terrible darts and pool player. *If you look closely, Luis has his name tattooed onto his neck, although it is partially been covered by his clothing. *In GTA IV, Niko Bellic can purchase Luis's white tennis shoes at Modo. *It can be assumed that Luis likes to cook judging by the multiple pairs of pots, pans, and cutlery in his kitchen. *When you're drinking at the bar, Luis blacks out after 9 shots. Gallery Murders committed * Frickie Van Hardenburg - murdered when his yacht is been destroyed, in 'Sexy Time'. * Tahir Saeed - murdered for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture", in 'High Dive'. * Ahmed Khalil - Luis makes an attacking gesture towards Ahmed, purposely causing him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower, in 'High Dive'. * Vic Manzano - murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to shoot Luis in the mission Boulevard Baby. * Mori Green - murdered in the Libertonian in order to retrieve the diamonds, during the cutscene in Not So Fast. * Marki Ashvilli - murdered on orders from Ray Bulgarin, during the mission Dropping In.... * Vince - murdered to intimidate Rocco Pelosi and rescue Anthony Prince, during the cutscene in Party's Over. * Timur - killed for threatening the lives of Luis and Tony, during the mission Departure Time. * Ray Bulgarin - killed for threatening and attempting to murder Luis and Tony, during Departure Time. ;Optional * Mr. Santo – can also be killed for attempting to attack Luis with a blade, when Luis refuses to take a dive in a fight to pay off his mother's loan, in the mission Momma's Boy. * The Union Official - in the mission Practice Swing can be killed, there is alternate dialogue, and it has no affect on the main story after that. Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando